fleckfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blueocarina/Fleck Shutting Down August 16
As you've probably heard and seen by this point, Fleck has entered its sunset period. It's been a wild and crazy ride and depending on how long you've been with us for Fleck's quirky brand of fun, this may be totally shocking news or you might have seen the signs coming whether through hearing helava talk candidly about Fleck's "inside baseball" or perhaps you're one of the few who've noticed how much work was being put into the tutorial and the new user experience and the sometimes subtle sometimes dramatic shifts that have taken place there. I've only been on the team for a short period of Fleck's life, but Fleck has been a part of my life in various forms since the first day I logged in back in January of 2011. Since that day, I've made weird and occasionally cool things out of plantable objects, been both victim and mastermind of countless Fleck-based pranks, made attempts at creating games and other fun stuff within Fleck's mechanics, and in the process I've met all sorts of crazy awesome people both in game and in person. The time I've spent working on Fleck with Self Aware Games could never possibly be long enough. But in the limited time I've been privileged to work with these awesome people, I've seen these folks pull out all the stops and put everything they have into finding Fleck a home – trying to introduce new people to Fleck and show off all the things that you were discerning enough to notice whenever you joined that convinced you to stick around and play with us for awhile. So what's next? What's a sunset? Fleck, in all its quirks, is at its core designed to be a massively multiplayer online game. That means that when the servers go off, Fleck will no longer be playable. There's no way for that to happen smoothly as eventually at some point someone will want to log in and play and that will no longer be an option. Having said that, we want to give Fleck the best sendoff possible, so until August 16th, you can continue to play, use whatever resources you have to end with a bang. The Fleck team will do as much as possible to make sure your final experiences with Fleck are AWESOME. Why is Fleck sunsetting? I spent $X and I know others who spent $Y or more regularly! First off, thank you! Players are the only reason Fleck has become what it has. Whether you bought currency or contributed ideas or even if you were just a part of the dedicated community of players, Fleck wouldn't be the same without you! Unfortunately, the simple truth is that Fleck needed to grow. The game needed to find an audience. Despite having a clear plan of how to do that and successfully executing that plan, Fleck was still struggling too much in finding players willing to give it a chance long enough to find all the cool things that made Fleck a unique game experience worth playing. I want to thank you all immensely. Both as a player and in my short time as a programmer for Fleck, I have nothing but piles of fond memories and fun times with friends to take away. I hope that you also have similar experiences to carry with you and if not, there's no better time than now to make a few lasting memories. See you in game for the festivities! -Jordan (blue) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts